Convert $4\ \dfrac{9}{19}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${4}\ {\dfrac{9}{19}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{9}{19}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $19$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{76}{19}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{76}{19}} + {\dfrac{9}{19}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{76}{19}} + {\dfrac{9}{19}} = \dfrac{85}{19}$